


Undine

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the stories his brothers told him when a merfolk went to the world above they were doomed only to heartbreak and death. Caring was not advantage they said. </p><p>Yet from the moment his fingers brushed against those of Lord James Bond Q had known he would do anything to stay by his side. Now he is on the surface world, his voice is silenced and his feet are tortured with every step. He must find who is the betrayer in Bond's own keep and see if he can win the trust and love of the humans he has given so much for. Before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr as princeofluff :)

 

 

 

A shuddering gasp exploded from James’ lungs as he awoke in a misty clearing. The air around him was fresh with morning light and he felt as though he had been asleep a long time. He took several deep and steadying breathes as he looked around wildly. The whites of his eyes showed as he struggled to sit up, his limbs felt heavy and clumsy but his sword lay beside him in easy reach and the feel of the hilt in his hand helped ground his turbulent emotions. Looking about the clearing he saw nothing familiar and didn’t recognize which part of the forest he might be in. He took another, slower, breath and closed his eyes. His senses were all alert as if he had just been in a fierce fight, but he felt no injuries and hadn’t seen any spilt blood. Opening his eyes he tried to remember what happened. Nothing. He could only remember going to sleep in his chambers after having a glass of port by the fire with Alec…After that came nothing but memories of darkness and shadows.

A stirring in the woods caught his attention. The gentle birdsong that had been wafting in the air came to a slow stop. Not as if they birds had been startled, but he could sense a heavy presence in the air that might mute them. He looked for the disturbance and saw a white stag enter the clearing a few yards off. It gazed at him with steady dark eyes before slowly walking up to him. Even if he had been out for a hunt he did not think he would target this stag. There was something _other_ about it.

The stag walked up to him and gently nudged his chest; it gave a few huffs as it smelt him and then looked at him expectantly. Climbing to his feet he strapped his sword back to his side “If you could show me out…I would be grateful.” He was never much of a believer in the fair folk, but he knew enough that if you were polite they generally would not bring harm to humans they encountered.

The stag seemed appeased and began walking out of the clearing. With no better guide or a clear understanding of the forest James felt the need to follow. He swore to himself when he returned to the castle he would hunt down Alec and get his answers. Starting with how the hell he’d ended up in the forest to begin with.

The stag led him to the edge of the woods. It paused at the tree line and pointed it’s snout to the familiar outline of Skyfall, the castle stood proud amongst the rocks, James was its current Lord and Master, and the third Bond of his line to hold the title while possibly the last. He looked to the stag to give his thanks but the creature was already gone. He shivered, he had the impression it would not be the last time he saw the creature, and made his way to the keep. Horns blasted at his approach and he could see Alec riding out to meet him. He felt his spirits lighten, hopefully before the morning was out he would have some meat in his stomach and his feet warmed by a fire as someone made sense of all this.

Faithful Alec saw him to his meal and drink before he pressed his Lord for information “The servants when to your chamber at daybreak when you did not appear for your morning meal. They are used to you rising early and went to see if you had taken ill. When they entered the saw signs of a fight and the balcony doors were open; the y feared an assassin had taken you by surprise and had tossed you into the ocean, or perhaps that you had both fallen in the struggle.”

James swallowed a mouthful of wine as he considered the scenario. The Lord’s chambers in Skyfall overlooked the rocky Scottish coastline, it was a secure location as the rocks could not be scaled for access and the keep was fortified easily against attack. Someone must have entered his chamber through his door then…but who? He cast a glance to Alec but his companion was already smirking “Come now if it was me I would have simply got you into your cups and have been done with it, no trouble and certainly not a mess like this.” No Alec would never betray him, and he was right, if he decided to kill James he would be more efficient with the task.

The mention of the balcony did strike a chord with him. He felt as though he could remember the icy splash of the ocean as he landed. The sharp piercing rocks digging into his flesh, a shadowy figure looming above the surface that he couldn’t make out. He gave Alec a meaningful look “Someone in Skyfall is plotting against me.”

They were alone in the dining hall but one could never count on when a maid might pass through. Still Alec reached forward and held James’ hand “Then I shall remain by your side until they are found. They will not have their second chance at you.”

It was a well known secret in Skyfall the relationship the Lord and Captain were in. Some who were less informed would call it a dalliance or tryst. Those who had been in residence longer knew that it was far more than a way to pass the time. Their Lord was fair; if a maid or servant had an issue with the arrangement they were permitted to leave with their earnings and given fair recommendation. With the way Lord Bond treated his staff it was highly unusual that one would choose to leave.

Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss to James’ palm. They were usually reserved with their emotions, yet the circumstances were unusual and the emotional strain gave them some leeway. James cupped Alec’s jaw and pulled him in for a soft kiss “Let us retire to my chambers, there is more I would like to discuss with you…in private.”

The familiar smirk was back as Alec inclined his head “As you wish, My Lord.”

 

That night James dreamt of the stag. With Alec’s steady weight pressed against him he had drifted comfortably into sleep. They were both light sleepers and their blades were ready beneath the down pillows of James’ room. With the fire banked low and his needs sated James slipped into slumber and the dream began.

_The stag was running through the woods, its breath coming in sharp pants as an unseen force chased it around trees and over rocky ground. The sharp hooves dug into the earth and James felt his alarm rise as the white stag was forced out of the safety of the forest and into the rocks and low lying grass. James could sense the hunter closing in, the stag was too exposed amongst the rocks and he felt a yell of warning build in his throat before blood clouded his vision. The stag was dead, and with it something old and sacred._

He jerked upright with alarm and the sound of Alec’s blade singing free out of its scabbard was an echo of his cry in the dream. He put a hand out to steady his lover and defender “It’s nothing…a bad dream.”

Alec watched him for a moment before resheathing the blade. Nightmares were not unusual for his lord, with the battles he had fought and the tasks he had done to earn respect to go with his title it was not strange for his sleep to be disturbed. A warm hand enclosed the base of his neck and James looked into Alec’s grey-green eyes. His lover knew there was more he was not telling him, but he could not yet bring himself to speak of the white stag and the way it had rescued him, or his fears about what the dream may mean.

Used to his lord’s ways Alec squeezed the base of his love’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. James would tell him when he was ready, it was often this way. Even years out of the Queen’s service he struggled with letting himself be exposed even to those he trusted most. The threat of betrayal would not help with this and Alec promised himself he would find the traitor quickly and end it. He waited until James was back into a light doze. It was unlikely he would fall back into full slumber once disturbed, but Alec on the lookout would help him get some rest. Once he was certain James was resting peacefully Alec allowed himself to start to fall back asleep. The thoughts that went with him to his dreams were the different torture methods he would use on whoever tried to kill his Lord and lover. That always helped him drift off.

 

 

At the edge of the forest stood the white stag. It pawed at the ground, knowing that leaving the forest would be leaving its last sanctuary. As it stepped forward its form shifted to that of a man. His skin was pale and he was dressed in fortune teller garb, bare feet, black pants and a white tunic were decorated with ornate charms and jewelry. His wild black locks fell below his ears and his piercing green eyes looked out at Skyfall. He looked to the ground and wiggled his toes in the dirt, the stabbing pain of a hundred knives raked up his spine as he began taking his slow steps forward. At his current pace he would not reach the castle until daybreak, but the pain was nearly unbearable and he could not bring himself to walk faster.

This was part of the price he would have to pay while on land. One that he had known and accepted when he saved the human and shifted from his stag form. He thought of the human, he had been wounded and bleeding when he had fallen beneath the ocean waves, yet his will to live was strong. Q had felt him in his arms, felt the heat of his blood as he lifted him out of the water and muscles that were tense beneath his hands from a recent fight. The ocean lent him her energy to heal the man, but he was still too close to danger. In his stag form he had transported him to the sacred clearing where he would be safe and watched over him as he rested. Then he had led him home and watched as he rushed to his human lover.

This word was so strange, despite his limited knowledge of it through sharing their energies Q had learned that this James Bond was a good and honorable man who loved another man named Alec Trevelyan. Yet despite his goodness and his worthiness he had been attacked in his own room by a man wearing his house’s colors. Why would someone want to kill another human who was good? These were not the rules that his people lived by; they were not motivations he could understand. What he did know, and what he was sure of was that he had felt a special connection with this human since the second their fingers brushed. What that meant or how such a connection came to be he was not sure. All he knew was that he would follow this human, forsake his home and his people to be near him.

His brothers had warned him of this. They had warned him that humans held an allure to his kind that some described as love. As his feet touched the ground and he nearly crumpled from the pain he wondered at this notion of love, did this mean that he loved the human? He looked down at his feet, they were pale in the moonlight but to him they were bleeding from deep wounds. He was not sure about this love, but he did know that he had started something that could not be so easily stopped. Perhaps he was foolish.

He kept walking towards Skyfall Keep.

 

 

 


	2. Worlds Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that there is some interest in this story! I hope you like the second chapter!

 

 

 

The keep loomed before him. His legs were shaking from the pain of walking and he barely made it inside the walls before he slumped to the ground and rested against the brick of a building. He was fortunate that his clothing made his situation not unusual and many walked past him without a second glance. One lady had stopped and gave him a round piece of brown metal. He bowed his head in thanks and studied the piece. He’d seen objects like this on the rock bed sometimes. His eldest brother told him it was currency, so that humans could buy the things that made them happy or food and shelter if they needed. He found it odd they did not simply let the land provide for them as the ocean did for her people. More things he did not understand.He tucked the coin in his pocket and wondered how he would find James with all these _people_ around. He rested his head on his folded legs and drifted off to sleep, after all he had done he was so very tired.

He woke with a man dressed in metal kicking him. He winced in pain and curled protectively around himself. The man looked down at him with annoyance “Thar’s no beggin’ in the Lord’s keep, do you have any skills?”

He cannot speak on land, that is the first price he paid for leaving the waters and the second is the pain in his feet for donning a human form. He thought for a moment of what he can do to appease the human. The answer came to him and he turned away for a moment and created a harp, a small one that the guard will think he hid to prevent it from being stolen. He turned around and strummed the harp to test the strings before he started plucking out a delicate melody that is one of his favorites to play. The sound is carried around the market and more than a few people stop to look at its source. Music is sacred to his people and they can use it as a weapon if needed, more often though it is played to honor their mother the sea and thank her for all she provides them.He played the song all the way through before glancing back up at the guard again. The man’s expression is dazed and he wondered if the song he played was too strong for humans to tolerate.

He does not worry for long before he is being roughly grabbed by his arm and pulled upwards “Thas a good bit of music! I’ll take you before my lord and let him hear your song, perhaps he will even let you play in the great hall.” He rubbed his fingers in a suggestive manner “But o’ course I cannot do so for free…do you have any coin on you?”

For a moment Q doesn’t understand the question but then he recalled the metal he was given earlier and dug it out to hand the man. He seems unimpressed by the money but seemed to realize that is all Q has. “Well that’ll do for a start; we’ll see what the lord thinks of you.”

He starts pulling Q towards the inner keep and he struggles to keep up. His feet are blinding him with pain and he almost fell several times from the agony. The pain seems worth it as he is now standing before James and the man Q had seen in his memories as his lover Alec. He bowed his head and the guard roughly shoves him forward “Pardon me for interruptin’ your midday meal. Found him sleepin’ by the outer wall, he plays a pretty tune and thought he might entertain you my Lord.”

James had little time or patience for guards trying to impress him but he decided to humor this one. It was rare for vagabonds to make their way to his keep, the weather was harsh and the lands unforgiving, most of them stayed in the warmer climes. He waved his hand to let the boy play “Very well let him introduce himself and see if he will earn some coin today. If not he might be better off using his looks than his harp.”

Q narrowed his eyes at the dismissive attitude. True James did not know he was the one who had saved his life and guided him safely out of the woods; but the thought of all he had endured to find him again only to be treated this way rankled him and he parted his lips to berate him. When nothing but air left he remembered current state and sighed angrily.

Impressed by the gypsy’s fiery attitude Alec smiled and clasped James on the back “Look at that! No voice and yet he has no problem telling you what he thinks of that!” He gave the gypsy a charming smile “Go on and play boy, I think he could use a little distraction.”

With his anger somewhat pacified Q nodded sharply and gently caressed his harp as he thought of a song to play. One came to him but he would make sure not to put any power behind it. It was a song that could use the caster’s anger to hurt the listeners but if he didn’t use any magic it would only be a harmless tune. His fingers were fast and deft as he plucked his strings and the music came spilling forth. It brought to the listener’s mind a storm on the sea, the flash of lightning, the roll of thunder and the frantic dancing of the waves. The hall was silent besides his harp and the world melted away as he watched his fingers along the strings and concentrated on reigning in his powers. The song was long but dangerously beautiful and when he finished he had a light sheen of sweat along his brow that he brushed away when he looked up.

His pride was stroked when he saw their stunned expressions and the slight dreamy look to their eyes. He bowed and waited to for their answer. At Alec’s slow clapping he thought he might have it. He smiled brightly and bowed his head again.

“That was marvelous James! You must keep him in the hall, he’s better than any we’ve had in nearly a year!” Alec’s eyes were bright and looking at him Q felt the same spark to his core that he had felt the moment he and James had touched. He absently rubbed his hand over his heart in slow circles.

Standing James pulled some coins out of his pocket “I agree, I’ll request your services for the rest of the week if you would be so kind. We can talk about a more permanent position once I see you know more than one song.”

Taking the coins Q noticed that these were yellow rather than brown like the last one had been. He turned and held them out to the guard remembering that he wanted more than the brown one earlier. When the guard just stared at him dumbly his brows furrowed in irritation, the guard had practically dragged him here to get more coins and now he didn’t want them?

Slowly the guard reached forward and took one of the coins before tucking it in his pocket “That’ll cover your debt to me just fine.” He seemed almost concerned that Q would offer him all the coins. These humans were very difficult to understand.

Shrugging he put the rest of them in his pocket and looked around the hall. He was supposed to stay and play here? He settled where he was standing and started plucking at his harp again as he thought of which song he would play next. There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see Alec gazing down at him “My lord meant that you were to play here every night for his evening meal, not that you must stay in that spot and play till your fingers bled.” He too seemed confused and slightly worried as he spoke.

Blinking up at him Q nodded but then shrugged uselessly and gestured about in a ‘what else am I going to do?’ way. What he really wanted to do was follow James and see if he could locate the traitor, but he thought that might look strange. He knew that Alec couldn’t be the traitor and was glad for it; James was very fond of his lover, perhaps more than he realized.

That thought caused him to look down sadly. He _had_ acted rashly. He had held the man in his arms and saved his life; he should have returned James to the shore and never thought about him again. Instead he let the ache in his heart guide him into giving up his beautiful tail and voice simply for the chance to be with him again. It wasn’t as if he had been ignorant, when they had shared their energies he had seen this Alec and known what he meant to James. He felt emotion well in his throat, what _had_ he been trying to do?

A draft blew through the hall and Q shivered, on top of everything else this world was so much colder than he would have thought with the sun beating down on it. He jerked when he felt something warm and soft land on his shoulders. Alec was smiling down at him “You can have it, I have plenty more and besides I think you need it more than me.”

They were alone in the hall and Q found himself involuntarily gripping the cloak tightly as he stared up at Alec. He looked back down to his harp and decided that night he would play a love song for James and Alec, even if they did not know what he was saying he would play it loudly for all the world to hear.

Alec ruffled his hair “Try not to sit there all day; it’s not good for your back.” He turned and walked away and has he did so he called “I look forward to your playing tonight!”

 

Rejoining James Alec smiled at his puzzled glance. “What? He’s a funny one and I thought he could use a little warmth with that thin shirt of his.”

Shaking his head James smiled as he thought of the strange gypsy boy “Funny…that’s one way of putting it. Did you see him offer all the coins to the guard? I thought his type were more greedy than that.” Despite saying that he had been pleased when the guard only took one coin. A boy like that needed every benefit he could get.

“Maybe he’s touched in the head?” Alec suggested, though he didn’t think so, there was intelligence in those green eyes, just not understanding. He acted as if he’d never been inside a keep before, perhaps he hadn’t, and perchance he lived in the wild all his life? That would make his treatment of money have some sense to it. “Care for a sparring match?”They’d spent all morning drafting a list of possible traitors; they could use a chance to burn off some steam.

They shared a fleeting thought about the gypsy boy as they entered the ring. Both hoped when they returned he would not be in that same spot. Silly thing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story! I hope you like this chapter!

 

 

 

That night as Q planned he played the love song he had spent the afternoon composing. He didn’t look up from his harp as he stroked the delicate strings and thought about his conflicting emotions. He wondered if Land had something about it that brought out all these strange feelings. In the Ocean he had never felt this way. His brothers had always taught him that feeling was not an advantage. Their mother had learned that and she had paid a far deeper price than Q was going to. He hoped.

Finishing his song he saw a few ladies in the court shedding a tear and some of the men looking off with a lost looking in their eyes. He felt proud that his skills had no diminished from his transformation. He braced himself and looked in the direction of James and Alec. They too seemed affected by the song, their hands were clasped beneath the table and their thighs were touching. He expected to feel a sharp stab to his heart; instead what he felt was a longing of some sort. His fingers twitched against the harp in a tuneless melody and he turned his face away. He needed to find who was trying to kill James. Perhaps then he would be content enough to return home and live in peace with the fact that James was alive and happy. Perhaps.

A hand brushed his shoulder and he was surprised to see Alec looking down at him with barely hidden amusement “Did you spend your afternoon composing that?” Q nodded, there was no reason for him to lie, after all he hadn’t moved from this spot all afternoon. It wasn’t as if he had anywhere to go and he was hoping that he would see something that would lead to James’ attacker. He gently stroked the cloak that Alec had gifted him with earlier. It had kept him very warm and comfortable. He was glad to have it when night had fallen.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his train of thought when who hands grasped either side of his shoulders and hoisted him up. He blinked slowly, confused, before looking up and seeing Alec grinning down at him “Come now a show like that deserves something to drink if not eat!”

Q was settled on a bench near James and he tried to avoid making eye contact as a plat and cup were put in front of him. He felt as though he had been doused in ice when he realized he was being served fish. He shakily pushed the plate away and gasped the cup and took a deep drink. It was not water as he was expecting but wine of some sort and he had a coughing fit trying to get his lungs to work correctly. A heavy hand started pounding on his back and after a large burp Q found himself able to breathe correctly. He took a few deep breaths and looked warily at the plate and cup. Human food was deceptive he would have to take more care in the future.

James was watching the performer with a vaguely stunned expression “Come now you must have had wine before?” He carefully refilled Q’s cup and held it out to him “The Lord of this keep himself has poured you a glass, have some courtesy and drink carefully.”

Q eyed the cup warily before taking a small sip. With only a tiny mouthful he found it wasn’t as horrid as he had thought. He carefully swallowed and felt heat rise in his throat. It was…wonderful! He smiled as he turned to look at James and found him and Alec smirking at him and he gave them a disdainful glance before taking another swallow. Their snickering was much more bearable with the sweet taste in his mouth.

 

A few cups later Q found himself being escorted to his temporary chambers with Alec and James almost carrying him. It was harder for him to hide his pain with the drink in his system. He flinched with each step and eventually Alec leaned him up against the wall allowing him to rest. “Are you alright? You keep wincing…Did you hurt yourself?” Alec was already bending down to investigate Q’s feet but could find nothing wrong with them.

Q tried to take his foot away and was shaking his head. He mouthed uselessly at them as James held him steady. There was nothing for them to find and no way for him to explain. With one foot up he lost his balance and found himself clinging to James. The lord’s fine clothing was soft against his cheek, he was nearly as tall as James but he was bent now trying to steady himself.

It was fortunate that even in his dazed state he was aware of his surroundings. He saw someone dressed in black walking quickly down the corridors. In their positions Alec and James weren’t able to see him and when Q tried to signal them using his hands they merely thought he was losing his balance again. James chuckled against his ear “Despite those graceful fingers you are quite clumsy aren’t you?”

Alec was still inspecting his bare feet, they were slightly dirty from walking on stone and his toes were pink from cold. Alec held them in his large warm hands “Poor thing, you played very well this evening… we can perhaps get you some shoes at the least.”

Q sighed in exasperation. Really he was enjoying their warm touches and it wasn’t as though he had any complaints…but there was an attacker now only a few feet away, and one who apparently knew that he had no way of warning them. The wine was leaving his system quickly and he found the strength to push James roughly aside. The Lord gave a small sound of surprise but Q had no time as he willed his magic to his fingers. He summoned enough energy to knock the knife out of the attackers’ hands, but without using his harp he could not do much more.

James whirled around at the clatter of the blade against the stone and Alec was settling Q against the wall before they both drew their swords and cornered the stunned man. He wasn’t able to put much of a fight as they bound his arms and legs and shouted for guards to carry him down to the dungeons. He would not be enjoying himself there of that Q was certain.

When they returned they were both looking at Q with suspicion. “How did you get the dagger out of his hands?” James asked his eyes were a hard and flinty blue as he looked down at Q. Alec was not looking any kinder and they both still carried their swords.

_Strange_ _humans_ …he helps them and then they look at him as though he were the enemy. His face must have communicated his thoughts and Alec at least had the grace to look slightly ashamed. He had no way to explain himself and he gestured as such to them. He thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. He gently reached for his harp which was strapped to his side, he slowly played a few strings and willed for the energy to come forth .The blue light was bright in the dimly lit hall and it nearly matched the color of James’ eyes as he watched. Slowly the vibrations faded away and he mimicked it again with his fingers showing it was much dimmer without the use of a harp. He waited to see what their response would be. He could not completely hide his trembling. His brothers had told him many horrible stories about what humans did to those who were too different. He was counting that Alec and James were kinder…but if they weren’t he might find himself bound to the fate of fire if he was unable to escape.

Finally unable to take their staring any longer he closed his eyes and braced himself. Perhaps humans were as stupid and violent as his brothers had always told him, now he was going to pay the price for his foolishness. He cringed when a hand touched his face and looked up to see James kneeling before him. He blinked for a few moments in surprise before he registered that James had said ‘Thank you.’ He dumbly nodded his head, relieved and confused all at once as Alec helped him stand again.

“Come on, time for us to retire and I think it might be best if we have a few extra guards posted tonight. We gave you a room with a view overlooking the ocean it should be lovely.” He wondered if they realized what he truly was, or if they thought he was one of their human warlocks. He decided not to press as he was led to a comfortable looking room, certainly a far better one than a traveling bard could expect.

He looked in the room in confusion before stepping it and setting his harp down on the bed. He pushed against the mattress to find it was not straw but stuffed with something soft and cozy; he lay down on the bed and was overwhelmed with sleep before he could communicate his thanks.

James watched as their strange guest slowly lay against the bed and then almost immediately drifted off to sleep. He looked at the harp that was glowing in the moonlight. Had this boy really used magic to protect him? Yes he believed so. Why? That was a harder question to answer. But looking at him now he would almost assume it was this strange young man that needed protection, not him.

He saw that Alec was looking too. He did make a fine picture in the moonlight, spread out carelessly on the bed without even removing his cloak. His feet dangling off the edge and his breathing already deep in slumber. Was he exhausted from using his magic? Did he have something to do with the white stag?

Alec tugged on his shoulder “Come, we should go. It’s not right for us to watch him like this.”

James agreed and they closed the door before making sure it was secure. It was very odd all this happening at once, the attack on his life, the white stag and now this boy that had strange magic and made such lovely music. He had an idea that something larger was taking place. He would not stop until he found out.

 

They returned to his private chambers and as the door shut behind him Alec’s lips were already pressed against his own. He closed his eyes and basked in the familiar warmth as he was pushed back against the bed and Alec straddled him. “Feeling adventurous tonight love?”

Alec grinned down at him “We have time for it…I still want to feel you inside me my _Lord_.”

James grinned “I would hate to disappoint.”

 

 

Q woke up several hours later. He looked around in confusion before catching a glimpse of the moon reflecting off the water. He shivered in the cold and wrapped the cloak tighter around himself. He walked towards the window and tried to ignore how the cold of the stone contrasted with the stabbing pain in his feet. He sighed as he leaned out against the window and watched the waves move beneath the moon and stars.

Were his brothers looking for him? They were probably worried…they might even be furious because of his foolishness. He sighed and pulled his feet up to sit on the window ledge. He missed the sea; he missed the feel of the ocean moving around him. He missed normal food. He shivered as he thought about the fish they tried to serve him for dinner. If only they knew how cruel they were being. As he drifted back to sleep he comforted himself with the thought that they had likely captured the killer and he would return home and try to rid himself of these feelings that could never be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Inner Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted a little interlude before we get to the next part! Thank you for reading :)

 

 

 

Q crept out of his room silently, his feet deft on the cold stones that caused his body to tremble in the early morning. He wondered if he could go down to the shore to find some food to eat. He wasn’t sure if they would serve more meat for the morning meal, but his stomach told him it would not wait to find out. There had been vegetables with the fish last night, but they were tainted by being so near the flesh and so he could not bear to eat them.

He was nearly to the Great Hall when a shout caught his attention. It was Alec hurrying towards him with something in his hands. Q could not make it out but it did not appear to be food so it failed to hold his attention for long.

“We found you these, you were limping last night…I was afraid that you had injured yourself walking on our bare feet as you do.” He held forward simple leather shoes and Q took them gently but curiously. The intentions were nice…but how was he to put them on? Alec read the expression and found himself grinning “You must have grown up very poor indeed to not be familiar with these. Come sit and I will don them for you.”

He led Q to a chair and helped him sit before kneeling and helping lace the leathers onto him. Q looked down and noted that this was the second time that Alec had paid such close attention to his feet. Was that a common human fascination? He wiggled his toes in the shoes and decided they were awkward but not unpleasant. When he stood he still felt the curse stab his feet but now at least the simple stones and paths wouldn’t hurt him. He smiled at Alec and could tell that this pleased him. He wished that he were not so fond of Alec…perhaps then he would be able to dislike him for having what he craved which was James’ heart. In the end he had failed his quest and had little time to turn the tide before a heavy price was weighed against him. Still he could not bring himself to leave James in danger. Not when it had been so close only the night before.

A rough hand cupped his cheek and he pressed into it as he looked into Alec’s eyes. They were the same size but the man seemed so much bigger than him. He turned and pressed a kiss to Alec’s palm. If James’ heart could not be his at least he had given it to a good man such as the one before him. The look in Alec’s eyes was stunned but there were no words he could give him. He pulled away and tried to resume his search for food.

 

Alec was not sure what had come over the bard but the feel of those soft lips against his palm was haunting. He had only meant to give the lad the shoes and rejoin James in his chamber to break their fast together. Now he felt a tug he never thought he would feel for another. When the bard turned to go he found himself reaching out to clasp his hand “Are you looking for food? There is plenty in the hall.” The look the lad gave him was strange, as if he were being taunted. He let himself be held but shook his head and pointed outside. There was something he needed outside? He thought that James might forgive him for taking time if he saw to their strange…guest? Perhaps it was better to think of him as such rather than their entertainer. “Show me what you need.”

He was pulled out the gates and down to the shore. He was stunned as he watched while the bard gathered seaweed and shells from the shore and smiled as he washed them off in the ocean and then began to nibble on them. He looked to Alec and then offered him the basket. He could only refuse as he felt unsettled just by watching. “So that is what you eat? We had not meant to neglect you, I’m sure arrangements can be made for the future. “He found himself asking “Is this what all magic users eat? Or only your kind?”

Again that thoughtful look crossed his face as though he wasn’t sure how to answer. In the end he gestured to himself and then to the sea, he then pointed to Alec and then to Skyfall. It was not too complicated to figure out “You came from the sea? Then you are not a warlock but a merman…I thought your kind were only legends?”

Q shook his head, his kind avoided humans as a rule but they were not actively hidden. It was more of a byproduct of their secretness. He shrugged and nodded to answer Alec’s questions. He hoped he would not press for more information. It was very difficult to try to explain without his voice. A warm hand touched his shoulder “Your secret is safe with James and I, we will tell no one and none need to know you are anything more than a bard if you do not wish it.” Relief he wasn’t expecting overwhelmed him and Q smiled in return. It was a greater gift than he imagined. He had earned the trust of Alec and through him James. That would have to be enough.

“Can you write me your name? I feel silly not knowing it…” Alec asked as they returned to the castle. He got a few odd looks for his basket but Alec said as long as he didn’t eat from it no one would ask too many questions. His stomach protested but he decided not to press his luck. When they reached inside the wall Q paused and decided to trace the first letter of his name. No human would manage to say it correctly after all. He traced it a few times and looked to Alec to see if he understood. “Q? A bit simple isn’t it?”

These confusing humans.

 

James was wondering what the hell was taking Alec so long when he saw him escorting his savior from the night before. They were coming through the gates; the bard had a basket filled with something green. He realized that if he was a magic user than normal food might not appeal to him, or even be possible for him to eat. He was glad that Alec had escorted him; someone like Q with little knowledge of this world or how people operated in it could be at risk if left alone.

He was only a little surprised when Alec brought the boy to their chambers for breakfast. To be honest he was thinking of him less as a servant for amusement and more of a guest. He did after all give him better quarters than one in his position would be able to expect. He was largely silent and observed as the bard…Q Alec said his name was, ate on his seaweed and shells and was content to let Alec do most of the talking. It was shame that Q was unable to speak, James was sure he would have had a lovely voice to go with his songs.

He thought of what he knew about the merpeople, his own father had thought them a myth but one still heard things living so close to the sea. Q’s situation reminded him of something he’d heard, but he couldn’t quite remember what it was. He gave a small sigh of frustration and drank his morning mead. It would pester him all day now until he remembered.

 

In the dungeons the assassin who failed his mission met his death by a clever hand in the dark. The guards found him with his throat sliced open but no sign of anyone entering the cell and he had been thoroughly searched before being chained to the wall. The person who wanted James dead was still hiding in the shadows and he had only come to dispose of useless tools.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	5. Waves of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Internet means I can update! Thank you all so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy the story!

 

 

 

_Fire._

_His feet were burning, his body was burning, it felt as if he were so dry there was not an ounce of water left in him. The spell was coming to its conclusion. His love was not returned and now he was paying the price for his foolishness._

Q woke with a start and grasped at the sheets that felt as though they were strangling him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Looking at the moon he didn’t have much time. He looked down at his feet and wondered at the impulse that led him to this point in time. Had his brothers not told him the fate of their mother? Had they not warned him that caring wasn’t an advantage?

He looked away from the moon and into the sea. For a moment he though he saw two familiar shapes out in the water, his heart sped for a moment but then it was gone. He decided that he was not likely to get more sleep tonight, but he wanted to at least spare himself endless wandering he didn’t want to touch the floor and feel that burning which might soon become his fate. He curled up in the window and looked out in the ocean wondering if his brothers could see him.

 

 

James looked down at Alec and smiled as he saw his lover was already taking soft sleepy breaths. Well he did tire him out. He pulled the blankets up around them and looked out to the balcony that he had so recently fell from.

As they seemed to do more often these days his mind wandered to their guest/entertainer. There was something else he was hiding. He had tried to hide his origins and James could respect that. But there was something else, something that seemed so familiar as if the answer was right in front of him.

He thought about how his father had always shown disgust with folk lore and fairytales. He had never allowed it to be spoken about around him and insisted that James focus his studies solely on more practical purposes. Then his father and joined his mother and he was left alone to serve their allegiance to the Queen and keep all of Skyfall hale.

His mind turned to his mother, she had died when he was young, a cold that had grown worse and worse until one day she had simply faded away. When she was well enough she would read him stories before bed, a luxury that was lost once she was no longer with them. She favored the fairy tales and thinking back perhaps his father’s forbidding of them had less to do with valuing logic and more with his overwhelming grief.

With the thoughts of his mother in mind James found himself lulling to sleep. The moon shining on the water was a calming sight and with the warmth of Alec’s body against him he could not ask for more.

 

_“James…James”_

 

_He was a young boy again. He was tucked into bed with the pillows piled high and the warm sheets wrapped around him. The fire was banked low and the few candles gave the room a warm glow. His mother was sitting besides the bed in her favorite rocking chair wrapped warmly in shawls. She gave a small cough as she looked out the window. Everything about the room was the same as it had been as he was a child. Everything save the window. In his chambers as a boy they had faced the forest which was why he was allowed to keep a candle lit as he fell asleep. But in this memory…or was this all a dream? The window was facing the sea and the moon was full and shinning on it._

_“James I want to tell you a story that one of the village woman told me today. She said it’s a local legend and very popular.” She was always so excited to learn a new story. James just liked to see her smile._

_“What’s the story about Mamma?”_

_“It’s about a mermaid who fell in love with a traveling knight. One evening she saw him while he was stopped by the sea to camp for the night. As soon as she saw him she knew that she would love him with all her heart. She kept watch on him over night and when an enemy crept upon him while he was sleeping she transformed herself into a white doe and scared the intruder away. When he was gone she turned herself back into a mermaid and continued to watch him throughout the night. When dawn came and the knight was getting ready to leave his camp her grief at their parting was too much for her to bare. She turned herself into a human woman and appeared beside his horse. Each of her transformations came with a cost, as a doe she could not speak and as a human woman she lost her voice an each step felt as though she were stepping on flaming swords. She had no way to convince him of her love but he too fell in love at first sight and took her as his bride.”_

_James smiled, he didn’t usually pick love stories but he could tell that his mother was happy “Did they live happily ever after?”_

_His mother smiled sadly “No my son this story has a different ending. The mermaid lived with knight for several years bearing him three sons. Yet one day she discovered that he had been unfaithful to her. She took her sons to the sea but she had remained human too long to return. Instead without the strength of her love to sustain her transformation she was burned out by the sun and turned to ash. They say that at night you can still see her walking the shoreline crying and limping on her pained feet.”_

_James eyes were dropping and he thought it wasn’t fair that the mermaid had given up so much for her love to not be returned. He snuggled down into his bed and let the fire and candles die out as he thought about a lonesome white shape walking by the sea and crying for her love._

 

James woke with the sun the next morning and he stared out into the waters as he remembered his dream from last night. It all came together in a rush: his falling into the water, the white stag that led him home, Q’s sudden appearance and his problems with his feet and inability to talk. There was no arguing with the results. Q was a merman who had come ashore to be with the one he loved…and he had saved both himself and Alec.

He had to go and find Q.

James movements woke Alec and he slowly sat up “What as you so riled early in the morning.”

Walking around his chambers to find his clothes that had been spread about the night before “I’ve been thinking about Q.”

Alec made a sigh of relief “Finally…I’ve been waiting for you to bring it up. We’ve got to do something about him. We can’t just let him go out in the world; he didn’t even know what proper shoes were for heaven’s sakes! Can’t deny that he’s a pretty thing too…” He trailed off and looked at James to gauge his reaction. They were exclusive to each other, but he didn’t think it was sensible to deny that they weren’t attracted to the young man.

James looked at him and gave a slight nod, that was a conversation that they needed to have. One that was more urgent now that he had realized why Q’s situation seemed so familiar to him. “I think I’ve had a break through about our guest’s condition. If I’m correct then we only have a limited amount of time to help him.”

James seemed agitated as he looked back out into the sea. Sensing the urgency Alec left the bed and gathered his own clothing. They had no pressing matters to deal with today; they would not be missed should they spend a day on this venture. “And what condition is that?”

James leveled him with a steady look “I think he’s come to land because he fell in love with one of us and if that love is not returned he is doomed to die.”

Alec absorbed this information “Well…we’d better press on then.”

 

They were interrupted on their way to breakfast when they were waylaid by guards informing them that the attacker had been killed in his cell, the guards had already been eliminated leaving the only other answer to be someone else had come and killed the man before he could talk. That meant the threat was still out there.

They found Q on their way to the dungeons, it didn’t appear that he had slept very well and he was unaware that the attacker had been killed. He was munching on some of the seaweed he had gathered yesterday and James inquired if he had enough to eat.Q seemed surprised to be asked but gave a slow nod. James hoped that the young man would open up to them soon. He was not inclined to let him die if he could prevent it. Yet he remembered the story his mother told him and he knew how unpredictable love could be. He was not sure he could promise what Q needed.

Before he could stop himself he brushed a stray hair from Q’s face, it was normally wild and untamed but today it seemed to be an extra special state. He caught Alec looking at him with amusement and he slowly pulled his hand away. He didn’t want to give away his intentions too soon. There was much they still needed to discuss.

They reached the cell and looked at where the man lay. The body had not been disturbed and it was clear the attack had been incredibly swift. Far too swift for the man to even raise his hands to defend himself. Then he had known his attacker and thought he was here to aid in his release. Well their witness was dead but he had still managed to tell them something.

The threat was still out there and they were determined to not be stopped.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Water of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE! Thank you all so much for your patience!!!

 

 

 

Q could sense nearly immediately that something had changed, the way James and Alec were looking at him made him think that they were possibly aware of his…infatuation. He wished he could be sure, but he had been brought on to be a servant and they had yet to ever truly treat him like one. They were considerate and caring and if he had not seen how they interacted with others he might think that they were only treating him like they would any other guest. Yet he had seen they were intensely private and while they were certainly charming they did not open themselves to others as they seemed to open to him. Perhaps humans were even more confusing that he initially believed.

Strangely they brought him to the cell where they found the dead attacker from the other night. James dismissed the guards and turned to Q with a serious expression “Q…I’m not sure if you can but if possible can any of your abilities tell us about how he died?”

Q was under the impression that James was not used to asking nicely, he was more comfortable giving orders and perhaps it was Alec who did the charming when necessary. He could also tell that felt uncomfortable bringing up the subject of magic, almost as though he wished he could talk about something else all together. Q regarded the body and reflected on what he might be able to do. He pulled out his harp and strummed the strings aimlessly for a moment before starting to play a luring tune. He stared intently at the body as he thought about the water of life and the water that made up a human’s delicate body. He thought of tears and sweat and blood, he thought of things that could make that water stop flowing, a knife, poison, a rope. His mind turned over these things and let the music guide him. Nothing he could think of stood out or reverberated in recognition.

Then he thought of wilder things, things with teeth and claws and… He dropped the harp so suddenly that he could hear James and Alec startle but he was frozen to the ground as his magic latched onto the image and projected a shadowy figure creeping into the cell. The man had recognized his killer and had thought this was his chance to escape. Then one long claw had reached forward and slit his throat while the welcoming smile was still on his face. It was repulsive and violent and Q felt ill when he could taste the pleasure in death the creature had experienced on the back of his throat.

“Q…? Q!” A sharp voice interrupted his thoughts and hands were shaking his shoulders. He snapped out of his vision and looked up at James who was holding him tightly. His fierce blue eyes were locked onto his as if he was trying to see what vision Q had experienced.

He gently pulled himself away and tentatively picked up his harp again. The magic had dissipated so there was no shock or aftermath. He strummed the strings thoughtfully as he mentally turned over the vision he had seen. It was not good that his magic had reacted so strongly, if it had been a human he would have seen faint images. Magic however resonated with other magic and that was what had magnified the vision.

A warm hand turned his face upward and he saw that Alec was trying to refrain from hovering and was apparently failing. “Did you see something?”

Q nodded and a pad of paper was given to him. He thought of how to express what he saw, he moved the lead across the page rapidly and colored dark shadows, intense eyes, fangs and claws. It wasn’t a very clear image but as Alec and James looked on they got the impression of what they were seeing. “A werewolf?” Q nodded.

Merpeople were typically peaceful, largely unconcerned with other races and keeping to themselves for the most part. Werewolves were fierce and territorial they would fight for what they wanted and it seemed this one had mastered melding his human and animal form if he was capable on planning in either one. A fully realized werewolf was a very dangerous creature. They seemed to understand the implications that he was trying to describe. Q worried about the look on James’ face it was understandable that he would be having a hard adjustment given that his knowledge of magic was relatively new. This much exposure in such a limited amount of time would be troubling for anyone. What worried Q was what the presence of a werewolf could mean.

They were just leaving the dungeons when a page hurried up to James and bent hastily into a bow “There are two visitors here requesting Master Q’s presence. More exactly they have a letter with them detailing they will meet only with him.”

Q was amused at the formal address and a quick glance told him that neither James nor Alec looked embarrassed about the way the servant was treating him. Perhaps they had meant to tell him of this apparent change but with all their recent events they’d not had the chance. Upon arriving in the Entry Hall Q felt his insides go cold as he saw who was waiting for him. If he was honest he had been more puzzled about the fact he had visitors rather than the change of address. He realized that he should have been expecting these two.

His brothers. They were here.

His body must have translated his fear because Alec’s firm hand was on his shoulder and giving him gentle reassurance “Are you alright? You do not have to see them if you do not wish to.”

James’ hand had idly fallen onto his sword which was as always strapped to his side. His sharp eyes connected with Alec’s over Q’s head. They were not sure who these visitors were, but from Q’s body language they were not sure if they should be welcome.

Q quickly shook himself out of his shock and waved his hands to indicate there was no need for distress. He patted Alec’s hand before pulling away and walking towards his brothers. No they were no danger to him. It was Alec and James he was worried about. As he had done they too had given up their ability to speak upon land and their feet burned with every step. Though he feared what their coming here meant he could not deny the swelling of love in his heart for seeing them and for seeing what they were willing to endure to see to his safety.

Unlike with humans merpeople had other methods of communicating with each other since speaking underwater was almost entirely useless. No merpeople had a far more elegant way of speaking that worked well on either land or sea.

_So **these** are the men you are risking your life for?_ Even in mind speak Mycroft had a gift for transmitting his distain.

Sherlock snorted out loud, the sound caught the attention of James and Alec who seemed to sense that there was something taking place right before them. Mycroft stood proud with his brilliant red hair he and Sherlock’s hair was even wilder on land. They were both outfitted with finer clothing that Q had managed to transfigure; still they had years of practicing so Q could not be too hard on himself.

While Mycroft addressed him he could see Sherlock already looking over James and Alec. It seemed he saw little of note as well and he rolled his eyes _Can you not be done with this foolishness and return home with us?_

_No I cannot. It is true that my possible future with them is not secure but at the very least I cannot leave them while they are in danger. A creature is trying to kill James and possibly Alec as well. I cannot leave them vulnerable to his attack._

_Judging by their swords and ready stances I would assume they were well fitted to see after themselves._ Mycroft joined in and was already gesturing for Q to join them as though he were an errant child once again.

_Agreed. Enough of this and come **home**._ Sherlock appeared ready to drag him by force if necessary.

_It is no man that is hunting them. It is a werewolf! You know as well as I they are not able to fend off a creature such as that. Certainly not one who has fully come into his powers as I have discovered this one has. He can shift from man to beast at will; they will die if not protected!_

_And **you** will die if you do not return to the sea! You think we want you to suffer the same fate was mother? Men do not have pure hearts!_ Sherlock’s outburst was so unexpected it brought Q up short, his second oldest brother was not used to expressing himself and he seemed shocked by his own emotional outburst.

Q had no words to comfort his brothers. He had no words to even comfort himself. It was true that each day the pain he endured increased. He could feel the sun starting to burn away at him as he slowly lost hope in his love being returned. Yet he could not bring himself to leave. To leave now would almost assuredly mean their deaths.

_I cannot leave, my love for them still bears me and I will stay as long as I am able. I cannot turn back now._

A heavy weight seemed to settle on his brothers, as if they were afraid that would be his answer. Finally they nodded their heads _Very well, then we shall stay on land with you until your task is complete or your love is returned._

Another over whelming wave of love flushed him and Q couldn’t hold back any longer and ran to embrace his brothers. For once not feeling the stabbing blades against his soles as he did so. He held them tightly as he finally asked. _What love is giving you strength to stay on land?_

His brothers gave him twin looks of amusement as they looked down at him. Sherlock though appeared to be questioning his intelligence all over again

_Can you not tell? It is our love for **you**._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Swelling of the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!! The next chapter is the last one!

 

 

 

James was not one to give into his emotions easily.

In fact if one were to ask Alec he would say that James was a master of repressing any emotion that he thought of as troublesome or as a burden. It was only through tireless persistence that he was able to somehow secure a place in James’ heart for himself. Now that there was Q…he wasn’t sure how James would react, but from what he had seen so far James might be making room in his heart for one more.

Alec had already made his decision. Q may be mysterious but he knew a connection when he felt one. They had it. Now all he had to do was get James to be open to it as well. He also wanted to make sure that his lord was being protected while the murderer was still hiding somewhere in their castle. He had already lost James once to this man…he would not lose him again.

James was not easy that night.

Q had written them notes explaining that the guests were his brothers trying to get him to return home. He had evaded why they wanted him to return or what he had said to them to get them to stay. But he had seen the way the brothers had looked at him. There was no warmth, no approval, if anything he would almost say they appeared to…hate him. But why? What cause did they have to hate him? He would like to assume they were somehow behind the recent attempts on his life, but there was no way for that to be possible.

He ran a hand roughly through his hair. What was he missing? There was a soft knock and he realized he had shut the library door when he entered. He had been trying to get some space, Alec knew better than to bother him when he was like this and he opened the door to reveal Q looking a bit lost. What was it about this young man? He had no words for them... but his actions had made it clear he was willing to put his life on the line to assist them when they needed. He also had powers that he used that were unlike anything even his mother’s stories had detailed.

Those eyes, that dark hair, the pale skin the way he looked, standing in the library bathed in moonlight something about him took his breath away. He was…enchanting.

The way James was looking at him made Q’s heart flutter and he took a hesitant step forward. The burning pain had become second nature to him. He gently reached out and trailed his fingers against the sharp cheekbones. Staring into those hard eyes Q wondered why he thought he had any right to impose his love upon this noble man. Why had he done this to them? Out of a desire to save a man’s life? Out of an instant over overwhelming love?

He began to pull his hand away when rough fingers wrapped around his hand and pulled it close again. Hard lips were pressed against his own and for a moment they were perfectly still in the moonlight. Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt too stunned to move. Was this it? Was this the moment his love was confirmed?

 

In the privacy of their shared room Sherlock and Mycroft looked out onto the sea and thought of the fate of their mother…and the possible fate of their brother.

_I still cannot believe he would be so foolish._ Sherlock frowned as he dug his fingers into the wood of the windowsill.

Mycroft sipped the tea he had been brought into the room and made a small frown. Over steeped…could humans do nothing right? _Out of all of us he is most like her…_

Q was the youngest…and had no real memoires of their mother. He had been so little when she had succumbed. Mycroft had looked after them but when they had gone into the sea for he was the only strong swimmer. Sherlock had learned quickly but it was harder for Q. He had not been able to swim properly until he was much older. They had taken care of him, fed him, protected him, **carried** him. In a time when they had been overwhelmed by grief… not only the death of their mother but the loss and betrayal of their father, he had been their one ray of hope.

Mycroft set his cup down with an unusual amount of force _I say if it becomes necessary…we kill these humans and be done with it._

Sherlock’s eyes darkened _Agreed._

If Q’s love was not returned there was only one way to save him. The way their mother had been unable to take. They would have to kill the persons who held his heart.

 

James found himself acting on impulse. He crowded Q against the bookshelves and pressed the heavy weight of his body against Q’s. The young man was so different from him and Alec, he was taller but slender, but that slenderness was lined with taunt muscles. He was not used to his partners being so quiet when he kissed them but there was something about Q’s breathing that let him know how much he was affecting him. How much he liked the feel of him against him.

He pulled up those long legs until they were at his waist and ground against Q until those ragged breaths were loud enough to fill the library. He wanted to take him here… _now_. He only needed Alec to be here as well.

As if sensing James’ need Alec was there and the door was secured “I had thought you would wait.”

James pulled away from Q “I hoped that you would be faster.”

 

Q looked between the two of them. Was this it? Were they going to accept him into their hearts? The looks they were exchanging made his body heat up. He wanted them to stop talking and start touching him. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything before. He reached forward and they pulled him in. He closed his eyes and allowed this moment of peace to wash over him. It was a relief almost for it to finally be at an end. For a decision to finally be made. Would he suffer the fate of his mother? Would he rejoice in their shared love? Now he would finally know.

James pressed against him from the front and Alec supported him from behind. He almost didn’t know how to move but they moved for him. He was overwhelmed by the sensations as they stripped him of his borrowed clothing. He could sense that tonight was about touching, feeling, and even healing.

Alec tilted his head so that he was able to whisper into his ear “I don’t know all of your strange magics. But I know one day I’ll hear that lovely voice of yours.”

James let out a low hum of agreement as he pressed a deep kiss to Q and then another to Alec “Yes…I’d rather like that myself.”

The night air felt cool and refreshing upon his skin and he thought of the way the ocean’s waters felt, cold but not unforgiving. He felt a wave of homesickness that almost distracted him from the now but he pulled his thoughts away. It was true, if he had earned the love of his chosen that he would be able to remain on land, be pain free, and use his voice once again. However it also meant that he would not be able to return to the sea. One could not go back and forth between worlds without a heavy cost.

“His mind wanders.” Alec almost chided but there was concern in his eyes.

Q cursed himself, now was not the time for questioning and regrets. He was attaining what he had wanted, now was the time for celebration.

James nipped Q’s ear as he pulled playfully on his hair “Than we had best distract him more fully should we not?”

Q nodded in agreement. These thoughts were ones he would battle another time right now he merely wanted to enjoy the sweetness of this night. The taste of them upon his lips was more heady than any one he’d tasted. He would never drink another drop again as long as he could have their kisses.

 

 

They thought that they were alone in the library.

They thought that they were alone in this private moment in the shadows and moonlight.

_They were not._

Red eyes watched, and studied, and planned. Human intelligence with animal savagery mixed in perfect harmony.

Tomorrow night he would make his move. Tomorrow night this would end.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope that you are enjoying the story! The next chapter will be the last one :D :D :D


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This type of ending is a bit unusual for me but I found it fitting. I hope you all have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you all so much for your support!

 

 

 

They did not go much farther than passionate kisses and some lingering touches. James had escorted them back to his room and smiled when he looked down and saw Alec and Q tangled together and his sheets. He stroked his hand through Q’s wild locks and looked at Alec who was looking down at their would-be lover.

Too soon Q started to stir and he pulled as if to remove himself from the bed. Alec pounced on him playfully and pressed eager kisses along his neck “Why are you leaving?”

Q seemed startled and looked between for a moment with the confusion clear on his face. He tilted his head to the side and then seemed to give up as he melted back into the bed. He gave a small sigh, he supposed his brothers would find out sooner or later, at the very least this would help serve to reassure them he would not fade.

They soon found a comfortable position with Q nestled in the middle and Alec and James’ arms intertwined over them as they drifted off to sleep till morning.

 

That night James had another dream.

 

_He was lying by the side of a river and a white stag was standing guard nearby. He felt joy when he looked at the stag and reached forward to touch him. The animal came slowly closer and gently pressed its nose into his palm._

_A loud sound seemed to rip through the peace and quiet and the stag turned its head alert in the direction of the noise. It pawed the ground as a black shape seemed to overtake the dream. It snorted and moved to stand in front of James blocking him from the creature. James went to reach for his sword but found it gone._

_He cursed when the black shape charged forward and the stag lowered its head and used its beautiful horns to ward the creature off. James felt as though this part was endless as they rebounded and circled each other. He felt frozen as the black beast made one last surprise move faking out the stag and then ripping into its tender side with sharp terrible teeth._

_The cry of pain from the stag tore at James’ heart when his sword seemed to appear in his hand. The white fur of the beautiful creature was stained red with blood. The sight enflamed him and he seemed to move with a will not his own as he stabbed down the beast. Panting and out of breath he turns to see that the stag has now turned into Q._

_His beautiful form was absolutely still and James ran to him, sword falling to the ground with a clang he seemed to run but never get closer to Q. He could hear the sea crashing in his ears until it was almost deafening._

 

 

James woke up with such a start that Alec’s arm reached over to steady him as their eyes locked in the dark. He put his hand over Alec’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He felt like he could breathe again as he looked at Q and Alec. The sun’s early light was starting to strain into the room and he knew he would get no more rest that night.

Carefully he and Alec removed themselves from the bed so they would not cause Q to wake. They hurried to dress and left the chambers so that he could rest. They shared secret smiles as they hurried through the halls and thought of what they would gather for Q’s (and his brother's) breakfast that morning.

Unfortunately the bright mood disappaited when they met with Q’s brothers in the hallway. Unlike Q’s bright and warm eyes they looked at James and Alec with cold judgment. It made James’ skin itch as those eyes followed them. He wanted to demand answers of them but some part knew that they would give him none. Something about this was between them and Q alone.

Sherlock watched as the men passed them and looked at Mycroft. They watched the humans go before seeing them go to the shore and gather seaweed. He merely snorted; at the very least they weren’t starving his brother. His patience with them was already dreadfully thin. His attention was diverted when he saw Q stumble out of their chambers looking rather disheveled. He hardly glanced at his older brothers before hurrying down the hall to his own room.

 _Perhaps we have nothing to fear._ Mycroft eyed the state of Q’s hair as he vanished behind his door.

Sherlock sneered, he had always been the more fervent protector, not due to a more abundance of love, but because Q’s perceived vulnerability drove something dark inside of him _Nonsense…just because they accept him **now** doesn’t mean that same love won’t wander later._

Mycroft’s focus changed from the direction Q vanished in to his mildly younger brother. Had he been too vocal in his disapproval of love? Sherlock seemed to regard it with the same amount of fear and disdain that he looked at nets and fish traps with.

Truly things had not always been awful in their family. Perhaps it was Mycroft’s own curse that he fully remembered the good times. The times when their father and been loving and gentle, the times where their mother had laughed fully and happily. He remembered the vast joy their little family seemed to hold. He also remembered the day it had all been taken away. With almost startling clarity he was taken back to that terrible grey day where they and their mother had returned from the market early to find their father entangled with another woman. The shock on their mother’s face had not lasted long and she seemed to wilt second by second in front of them. They had barely made it to the sea before with the last of her strength she had thrown them into the waves.

Neither Sherlock nor Q had been able to hold themselves above the stormy waters…but Mycroft had. He had watched as his mother burned upon the sand with tears and agony on her face. Some part of his memory told him that a deep voice had called out for them but he had dove between the waves so that he was not faced with his mother’s death a second longer. Perhaps his fear had driven him to be too harsh against any notion of love.

Yet perhaps that was the safest option for them all and Sherlock was right. Humans could afford to play with love as though it were game. But for he and his brothers it was very much life or death.Yet the fleeting glimpse of Q had shown him a possibility that he had previously not been aware of.

What if the risk was worth it?

 

Their evening meal was a rather tense affair. With Sherlock glaring, Mycroft pondering, Q vexing and James and Alec fretting it was a very interesting array of faces. Finally Q had enough. _They love me! They have proven they want to accept me into their lives and their hearts! Surely that will be enough for you?_ Q nearly bared his teeth as he looked at his brothers.

 _Yes of course they love you **now**. What happens a year from now? Five years from now? Ten, twenty years from now? Men are frivolous creatures. They cannot be depended upon!_ Sherlock was not one to be cowed as he stood in his seat and stared down at Q.

James wasn’t sure about the exchange taking pace but he was fairly certain that it was not in his favor. Alec’s steady had on his own against his blade was the only thing holding him steady as they both waited for a sign they needed to intervene.

 _It’s already too late Sherlock. The spell is complete. They have accepted him and his love for them there is little we can do about it now._ Mycroft wasn’t entirely sure that he had reached his own personal decision about the situation but his words were true there was precious little he or Sherlock could do whatever their opinion might be.

Sherlock regarded Mycroft for a moment as his own mind spun. Unable to restrain a last parting insult he turned to Q _If they have in fact accepted you then tell me you can talk to them, tell me your feet still do not burn and I will leave the matter at peace._

Q appeared as though struck and a flicker of regret passed over Sherlock’s features before they both sat in silence.

With tensions still running high their private dinner drew to a close and Q was escorted back to his chambers by a silent James and Alec. He watched his brothers enter their shared room with longing. He wished that this wouldn’t come between them but their past was looming like a guillotine over their heads and he was the least affected of all regarding their mother’s tragedy.

They had not made it far down the hall when a figure made of darkness seemed to separate from the shadows. His eyes were bright red and glowed against his great blackness while the flickering fire light gave them little idea of the massive bulk hiding from them.

James and Alec responded out of instinct. James had shared his dream with Alec when they wandered the shore gathering seaweed for Q and his brothers. Neither had known what the dream had meant but now they were faced with the possibility of it coming to life. They pushed Q behind them as they drew their swords and prepared to defend him. Therefore the animalistic grow that came from _behind_ them was unexpected.

As soon as Q has scented the creature he knew that _this_ was the beast that had been hunting James. _This_ was the creature that had nearly killed James the first time they met and the same one willing to kill Alec to go through him in order to reach James. He flashed with quicksilver speed between the guard that his lovers had set up and hissed as his own eyes glowed white and long black claws sprang from his fingers.

He had never before felt this flash of hate and anger inside of him but it gave him a strength he did not know he had.The creature got a swipe to his side and Q's mind burned with pain and he sent out a silent call that he knew would be answered. No matter their differences his brothers would always come. 

Watching them fight James wasn’t sure if dancing wasn’t truly the more applicable term. True violence was taking place, blood was being drawn, but the pure grace that went into each move and each strike was far beyond what a mere mortal could ever aspire to. He would have worried about Q with his slight frame and only claws to defend him while the other creature seemed to have bulk, claws and teeth at its disposal.

He needn’t worry for long because not a second later two more shapes had joined Q in his refined dance of death. As one the three seemed to circle the great black creature and trap him before descending upon him with well practiced ease. There was a startled whimper from the beast before the brutal sound of claws slicing apart flesh rang out through the hall and when the three figures separated there was only a disjoined mass of flesh and blood laying before him.

If James were pressed he would say the shape vaguely resembled a man with tan flesh and white hair…but anything more than that would be imagination only. He felt as though he should know him or perhaps at least recognize him. But it was too hard to tell in his state.

It was then that the two elder brothers finally looked at him and Alec with something bordering on approval. He never did know what exchange took place between the three brothers, but he sensed something vital had happened.

Q…lovely, mysterious Q turned and faced him. His white shirt splashed with blood and his lips covered with the same. He had bright eyes as he took James and Alecs’ hands into his own and smiled beautifully, his teeth were sharp and pointed before they changed back into more dull and human teeth. Then for the first time they heard his beautiful voice.

“I love you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
